pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice
Alice (アリス, Arisu) also known as the Bloodstained Black Rabbit or simply B-Rabbit (血染めの黒ウサギ, shortened to ビーラビット, Chizome no Kuro Usagi, shortened to Bī-Rabitto) and is Oz Vessalius's chain. Appearance In her human form, she has long dark brown hair which has two side plaits and purple eyes. She wears a red coat with a white diamond design, black mini skirt and white boots. When she is in her released form, she appears as a rabbit with black fur, red pupils, and fangs who wields a giant scythe and wears the same clothes as she wears in her human form, except that she wears black pants instead of a mini skirt. Personality Alice's personality appears to be cold and rude, especially to Gilbert. Alice first appears as a chain that Oz forms a contract with in the Abyss. In fact, she is actually the infamous B-Rabbit (Bloodstained Black Rabbit), the strongest chain in the Abyss. Alice's goal is to find her lost memories, which play a major role in the story. She is hotheaded, loud spoken and says what she thinks without regard to the consequences. Despite this, she has a soft side, especially when Oz is involved. She hates when Oz leaves her alone, but to hide it she usually mentions that he is her manservant and shouldn't leave her alone, or just hits him and says "Shut up". Through the series it is implied that she has started developing feelings for Oz, although it is unknown if these develop from her previous connection to Jack or not. It has been revealed that Alice was actually a human that was killed 100 years ago during the Tragedy of Sablier. The Cheshire Cat reveals that Alice scattered her memories on purpose. She has a huge appetite and loves meat especially. She often argues with Gilbert and calls him "Seaweed Head"; in retaliation, Gilbert calls her "Stupid Rabbit".In episode 22, When the story centers on Alice and Will, It it shown that Alice's personality changes. When Alice chooses dark colored dresses, and her personality seems to be very un-feminine, She is Alice. But when Alice chooses to wear light colored dresses,and her personality seems to be gentle and afraid, she is The will of the Abyss. History Past Alice was actually a human that lived 100 years ago. She was locked up by Glen for an unknown reason in the Baskervilles' tower. Jack brought Gilbert and Vincent with him to greet Alice. Alice immediately made fun of Vincent's red eye which caused Gilbert to pull her hair. This incident fueled Vincent's hatred towards Alice since she had made Gil "show that kind of expression again" and made Jack worry. It is not known who killed her in the Tragedy of Sablier, though the prime suspects are Vincent and Gilbert. Vincent had been running through Sablier, including Alice's room in the tower, during the Tragedy with a pair of bloody scissors, though the blood on his scissors can most likely be because of using them in Sablier to stab people's faces, or earlier when he had used them to cut out Cheshire's eyes. Coming of Age Ceremony After the Baskervilles tell Oz his great sin was his very existence, Alice appears and attacks them, saying that she owns Oz. After she is defeated, she tells Oz that he will be with her soon, then disappears. Abyss Not much is known of Alice's time in the Abyss. She comments that it was dark and cold. Her life there was empty and meaningless. Working with Pandora She seems to be working with Pandora cause they may be able to help her find her lost memories. Cheshire's Dimension Chesire's Dimension was made out of the memories that Alice had previously wanted to forget the most, which Chesire guarded until death to keep her from suffering the pain of recalling them. Abilities and Powers Chains: When in her battle form, she can shoot chains from behind her. Enchanted Strength: Despite her size, she is actually very strong. Transformation: She can transform into her human form and her battle form. Quotes * "Nobody touches my PROPERTY! And Oz is my manservant; therefore, he is my property!" *"Shut up, Seaweed Head." *"I'm scared that I'm not human. I'm scared that I'm different from other chains... I fear the things I don't know. I fear the things I already knew... and at every moment... I always... more than anyone... fear myself the most!" *"I'm in a contract with you. You are my manservant, and as a manservant, what were you thinking, leaving me behind!?" *"Can you eat it?" *"What is jealousy? Can you eat it? Is it sweet?" *"In the book Sharon showed me, there was a man who became more energetic after his cheeks were bitten!!" *"She is me, and I am her. Our existence is both the same and different. Alice. That was the name we were given." Trivia * B-Rabbit is the strongest chain in the Abyss * Lacie is rumored to be her mother. * If you rearrange "Alice", it becomes "Lacie". * She has a twin sister, the Intention of the Abyss, who is also called Alice. * She doesn't feed on humans like other chains. * She's strangely obsessed with meat despite the fact that rabbits are veggietariens. She likes beef, chicken, and pork the best. * Oz is the only character in the series whom Alice refers to by name. * She greatly resembles Claudia from Jun Mochizuki's one-shot Crimson Shell. *B-Rabbit resembles the March Hare. *Alice's greatest desire is to discover who she really is. Identity is a big theme in both the ''Alice''books and in Pandora Hearts. In Jack's memoirs, he says how Alice would often change in personality completely. This is similar to when the caterpillar asks Alice who she is and Alice cannot answer because she has changed so many times during the day. Category:Female Characters Category:Chains Category:Pandora members